


What the Cat Dragged In

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: General Danvers Monthly: Different Types of Kryptonitewith a side of HalloweenCombining red and green kryptonite was supposed to give him the perfect amount of control over Supergirl, but alas, sometimes nothing goes according to plan and you face her aunt instead.





	What the Cat Dragged In

The sound of her front door opening has Alex rushing towards it with a speed that feels almost Kryptonian. “Astra! Are you okay? What ha—“

She skids to a halt when she catches sight of Astra, the tail from her sexy cat costume sweeping behind her, in a manner Alex believes to be agitation.

“Is that tail functional?” She asks, utterly astounded.

Glowering, Astra zips the rest of the way over to Alex, stopping right in front of her. Once upon a time this sudden close proximity would have made her flinch, but by now she’s grown accustomed to this happening. That long elegant tail moves from behind her, the tip of it placed against Alex’s lips. “Not a word.” Astra’s eyes gleam threateningly as she says this—orders it, really.

Alex swallows down a chuckle, nods, and it’s reassuring enough for Astra to retract her newly attached appendage.

She moves over to the couch at a more regular speed, plops down on the couch, scowls at the discomfort that causes, and shifts in an attempt to find a position that is actually comfortable, all the while grumbling under her breath about how this would have been bad enough if that tail was without sensation, let alone with it.

Shaking her head, she settles down next to Astra and pats her lap, which makes her scowl. Alex rolls her eyes; she’s gotten that scowl many times before, usually accompanied by reminding Alex that she is not a child. Even now it takes a little push to get the former general to allow herself any vulnerabilities. “C’mon, lie down. You know it relaxes you.”

Sure enough, Astra softens and complies, laying her head in her partner’s lap. A hand subconsciously finds her hair and strokes it, and her tense muscles let loose almost immediately.

“So what happened?” Alex asks softly.

She’s seen the live broadcast; it’s how Astra got alerted of the guy in the first place. He was calling out for Supergirl, daring her to face him on this Halloween evening. Kara was out of town with James—to some spooky event in a county in the middle of nowhere—and Astra had reassured her niece she’d keep an eye out for her. The DEO was of course also alert, though J’onn had allowed the majority of his agents to go home for the holiday.

Astra, still in cat costume, had been out the door in a flash, appearing on the broadcast that 20-second-or-so delay later. She’d frozen when she’d gotten near the humans robotic suit. The guy had cackled loudly, victoriously, before promptly having gotten his suit smashed by the Kryptonian.

He’d been lucky to have avoided any injuries, before being handed over to the authorities.

“Kryptonite,” Astra answer simply, and Alex thinks she remembers a faint glowing from the fists of the robo-suit. “Red and green. Unfortunately for him, the two did not mix the way he’d intended.”

A chuckle escapes Alex, because no, if his intention had been altering her brain with the red, and giving himself some insurance with the green, he’d failed quite miserably. Instead it appears to have… mutated Astra.

Astra, her grumpy Kryptonian, who is glaring at her, failing to see the humor in the situation.

Raising her hands in surrender, Alex suppresses a laugh. “Sorry, just… You have a tail.”

The glare does not let up. “I’m well aware, Alexandra.”

The cat ears on her head twitch in irritation, and Alex nearly loses it again when she notices. Out of curiosity she moves the hand that had been stroking Astra’s hair to the back of one of the ears, scratching the crevice between head and ear gently, experimentally, as she would with an actual cat.

It is immediately followed by a purr.

A purr that had clearly been accidental as Astra’s eyes widen in horror, before narrowing. “Married or not, if you tell anyone about this, I will kill you.”

“So you want me to stop?” She asks, though still scratching the ear.

“… No. Keep doing that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, it reverted back to a costume eventually. Hope you enjoyed that little silliness :P


End file.
